A SOLDIER Story Abandoned
by RavenShantor
Summary: Two thousand years after the fall of Shinra the power of Materia has been once again awaken and the Shinobi world will never be the same again. A Naruto Final Fantasy VII crossover unlike any other.
1. SOLDIER Reborn

More then two thousand years have passed since the fall of Shinra and with it the power of SOLDIER

**Summary:** Two thousand years after the fall of Shinra the power of Materia has been once again awaken and the Shinobi world will never be the same again. A Naruto Final Fantasy VII crossover unlike any other.

0o0o0o0o0

More then two thousand years have passed since the fall of Shinra and with it the power of SOLDIER. As the centuries progressed, the magical orbs known as Materia said to contain the knowledge of the Ancients have been lost to the annals of history.

During this time chakra users known as Shinobi rose to become the prominent warriors and assassins in the world with the help of their Bloodlines and techniques known as Jutsus. As the Shinobi rose to power they established their bases of power in what would later become known as the Elemental countries. Each of these countries would play host to villages of Shinobi each with its own philosophies and means of training their own military forces. The Five greatest of these Hidden Villages would be led by a leader known as a Kage.

It would be these Shinobi that all would come to admire in much the same way as they used to admire the Mako Enhanced SOLDIERS of Shinra. As with all things in life it would seem that history has finally come full circle. Now with a most unexpected discovery by an adventurous and curious young child the Shinobi World would be forever turned upside down and nothing will ever be the same again.

0o0o0o0o0

The War between Konoha and Kumo was finally over but it had come at a heavy price the death of the Hero known as the Yellow Flash. Many within the Shinobi World were stunned to learn that the man revered as the Greatest Shinobi in the world had fallen not at the hands of some great adversary but had succumbed to a disease so rare and lethal that even the Great Tsunade was unable to find a cure.

The people of Konoha along with many in the Shinobi World would mourn the death of their greatest hero, the Yondaime Hokage, while his enemies would forever curse the gods for robbing them of their revenge. But it was the life of one small boy that would be affected the most for on this day he would lose not only his Hokage but also his last surviving parent.

Due to a twisted turn of fate young Naruto Namikaze, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, was now an orphan after losing his mother to childbirth and his father to illness. With no living relatives and no one to care for him Naruto was destined to live his life alone until fate once again interceded in the form of the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage stepping forward and adopting the young Namikaze into his family.

Fate being the cruel mistress that she is is not without her little games and in her twisted sense of humor saw fit to curse our young hero with a rare and debilitating genetic disorder that rendered his chakra system useless. Without the ability to produce chakra the son of the Greatest Shinobi of all time would never be able to follow in his father's footsteps and was condemned to the life of a civilian.

Yet fate was not done with the poor child for she had yet another surprise in store for him, one that would forever change not only the boy's life but that of the entire Shinobi World.

It is here that our story truly begins…

0o0o0o0o0

For the last five years Naruto Namikaze was raised as the adopted grandson of the Sandaime Hokage and while his life was considerably better then most it was not the life he wanted. Naruto sat quietly atop the head of the Fourth Hokage looking down at the Village of Konoha with a mixture of joy and sadness. While it was true that he loved his family and friends he always felt as if something was missing.

Even though he was an orphan taken in by the Sarutobi Clan he had known for the last three years that his real parents had been Shinobi and had loved him very much before they died. As much as he may wish that they were alive to raise him, what he wished for more then anything else in the world was to be a Shinobi like them. Sadly fate had played a cruel joke on him and he had been born with a rare incurable disease that prevented his chakra coils from developing rendering him unable to produce chakra.

While other children his age are going off to the Academy to learn how to become Shinobi, Naruto watches his village from atop the Hokage Monument wishing, for perhaps the tenth time that day, he could protect its citizens the way his Father and Mother had. His thoughts are interrupted however by a rather loud voice from behind him.

"I HAVE FOUND YOU MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT," the voice cries out nearly causing the young boy to fall off the top of the mountain. Just after Naruto's fifth birthday the Hokage decided that since the boy would never be able to become a Shinobi he would still need to learn how to protect himself.

To this end he assigned two Jounin that each Specialized in fields that Naruto could still use even without Chakra. Maito Gai, Konoha's resident Taijutsu Master, taught Naruto hand to hand combat while Hayate Gekkou, Konoha's Top Kenjutsu Master, taught the boy swordsmanship.

"Hi Gai-Sensei," Naruto replies not bothering to turn away from the sight below him, "Is it time for training already?"

"Not yet," Gai tells him in a much more subdued voice noticing the air of sadness surrounding the eight year old, "We've still got some time if you just want to talk."

"I'm sorry," Naruto says, "It's just that all my friends start the Academy today and…"

"And you feel like you're being left behind," Gai finishes understanding the boy's pain better then most ever could. "I understand how you feel Naruto-kun," he tells his student. "It's not easy being different from everyone around you. You feel alienated and alone," the Jounin tells him, "Like no matter how hard you try you're always falling behind your peers."

"Hai," Naruto confirms sadly, "Only I know I'll never be able to catch up. They can all use chakra and I can't," he adds almost bitterly. "It's not fair."

"Life rarely is Naruto-kun," his Sensei tells him sadly.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hokage-sama… Hokage-sama," a frantic woman cries before bursting through the door and into the Hokage's office. "Naruto-sama has been kidnapped…"

Pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the impending headache the aged leader takes a deep breath before addressing his frantic daughter-in-law. "Suki-chan please calm down," he tells her gently, "Are you certain that he was taken and is not just off on another of his explorations?"

"Well…" the woman begins slowly calming down as she thinks about the question. "Oh Kami…his pack was missing," Suki gasps. "You have to find him before he hurts himself," she pleads with her father-in-law.

"I will dispatch some ANBU to search the caves around the village for him," Sarutobi tells her. "He has wanted to explore them again since last month's earthquake," he reminds the boy's adopted mother.

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto is currently exploring a cave just outside of Konoha using his small lantern to light his way. Two years ago the Hokage had assigned an ANBU Captain to teach Naruto wilderness survival on the weekends and it was during one of these excursions that they had come across these particular caves. That weekend had marked the beginning of Naruto's fascination with exploring and his, at least in his mother's opinion, unhealthy hobby of spelunking.

Using his allowance Naruto bought his own set of spelunking equipment including a lantern, rope, climbing harness with rigging, helmet with attachable light, field rations, first-aid kit, along with elbow and kneepads. He also purchased mapping supplies including blank scrolls ink and paint brush along with standard camping equipment including waterproof matches, tent and sleeping bag.

Naruto and Inu-san, the dog masked ANBU Captain, had originally explored this cave system rather extensively during their survival training last year and the ANBU had been impressed with how quickly the Hokage's eldest grandson had learned. But that was of course before the earthquake last month and as Naruto knows earthquakes can greatly effect cave systems.

"Okay that's new," Naruto comments to himself as he finds an opening not marked on his map. "Looks large enough to fit through." Remembering his lessons on cave exploration Naruto uses some glow in the dark paint to mark the new opening before following the new path to only Kami knows where.

The new tunnel descends at a fairly steep decline and after more then an hour Naruto finally comes to a small open area. Holding his lantern up to light up the opening as much as possible he finds himself in what appears to be some sort of room. The floor is covered with centuries of dust and rubble but gives off a faintly metallic sound with each step he takes. The Walls themselves are so covered with moss and mildew that it is impossible to know what they might have been made of. At the end of the room is an odd shaped opening that in the dim lighting appears to be a doorway leading into another chamber.

As curious as Naruto is to continue his little exploration he's learned enough over the past year to set up a base camp before continuing further into unknown caverns. After clearing an area on the ground he sets up his tent and sleeping bag before sitting down and opening up his current map of the cave system he is in. After a few minutes he finishes making the necessary adjustments to the map and calculates that he is perhaps a little over half a mile underground and about a quarter mile south, southwest from ANBU Headquarters.

Once his camp and current location have been established Naruto continues exploring further and what he soon discovers completely boggles his young mind. After entering the next chamber Naruto finds the remains of what appears to have been some sort of training room complete with the rusted remnants of ancient exercise equipment and practice weapons. In the next room he finds what appears to have been some sort of armory if the rusted and degraded swords and armor are anything to go by.

Continuing his investigation further Naruto is able to conclude that he has stumbled upon the Ancient remains of some kind of military facility. During his exploration he discovered numerous living quarters, a living area, a kitchen and a dinning area along with something that looked to have been at one time a library. All of these things combined with his tour of ANBU Headquarters were what led to his conclusions.

Still curious about what type of Military Force might have once called this place home he uses his climbing gear and descends down a long cylinder type tube until he comes to a rusted set of double doors. Using a utility knife he purchased to go with the rest of his equipment he tries to pry the doors open only for them to disintegrate from centuries of rust and degradation. The rusty copper dust in the air causes Naruto to begin coughing before he covers his moth with a bandana and makes his way deeper into the facility.

What he finds next amazes and astounds his young mind beyond anything he could have ever imagined. All along the walls are machines and tubes encompassing the entire room. Walking over to one of the tubes he tries to read the writing on door. Most of the writing is old and has faded over time but three words are still readable, Mako Saturation Chamber.

"What's that," Naruto asks himself before a slight sparkle of light catches his attention. Looking towards the source he finds an open tube with a small orb resting in the center. The orb sparkles in his lamp light sparking his curiosity even further. Bending down to get a better look Naruto picks the tennis ball sized orb up and it begins to glow briefly before the entire cave begins to shake violently.

0o0o0o0o0

"_**EARTHQUAKE**_," someone yells as the ground shakes beneath them. The earthquake last for all of ten seconds and causes very little damage to Konoha beyond the frazzled nerves of the civilians. Its greatest effect however lies not with its destructive power but with the fear that suddenly grips the hearts of a select few living inside Konoha.

"Naruto," they each gasp fearing for the young explorer possibly trapped or crushed in a cave-in.

0o0o0o0o0

High atop Myouboku Mountain a large red feline creature raises its head as a sudden jolt jars it from its previous thoughts. "Materia," it says causing its companions to look at it in confusion. "Someone in Fire Country has just used Materia," it tells them.

"Are you sure Seto," a large man with a mane of wild white hair and two red marks on his cheeks asks.

"Hai Jiraiya," Seto answers. "My tribe is so attuned to the flow of the Lifestream that we can sense its power being used even over such great distances."

"Can you tell where in Fire Country?" the Toad sage asks his "old" friend.

"Konoha," the great beast answers the Sanin.

"Looks like I'm going home then," Jiraiya says sighing slightly. "I wonder what the old man's been up to."

0o0o0o0o0

The Hokage was worried and it showed on his aged features. It has been nearly a week and still the ANBU he sent before the earthquake haven't been able to find Naruto. Thanks to Inu-san they were able to locate the cave system his grandson had been exploring at the time of the earthquake but cave-ins had prevented them from following the boy's trail.

The Hokage was just grateful that the boy had marked his trail so well and that they had a path to follow but unfortunately the process was going much slower then he would have liked. According to the reports from the excavation crews assigned to removing the debris Naruto was in some sort of Ancient Military Facility buried deep under Konoha. From the evidence they've uncovered thus far he was exploring the Facility when he was cut off from his base camp.

A knock at the door pulls him back from his thoughts. "Enter," he tells the person although who enters is not someone he had expected to see again so soon. "Jiraiya," the Sandaime exclaims seeing his former student enter his office with a large red feline creature. "What brings you back to Konoha and who is your friend?" he asks the white-haired man.

"Seto-san here," Jiraiya says indicating the creature beside him, "Sensed someone in Konoha using Materia."

Upon seeing the Hokage's confusion Seto steps forward allowing the older Shinobi to take in his full appearance before elaborating further. The large reddish lion has three white feathers braided into each side of his mane along with a small flame burning on the tip of his tail. On each of his legs are what appears to be intricately carved golden bracelets while tribal tattoos adorn each of his shoulders and hindquarters.

"Materia is condensed Mako energy said to contain the power and knowledge of the Ancients in my Grandfather's time," he explains. "It allows a human to harness the power of the Lifestream and to channel that power into Magic. For more then two thousand years this power was thought to have been lost to all but those of my tribe and one other."

"That is until now," the Hokage offers showing them the reports from the excavation teams. "It would seem that my curious Grandson has uncovered an Ancient Military Facility under Konoha," he tells them. "Not only that but he has managed to get himself lost in this facility and has been missing for over a week."

"That was when I first felt the Materia being used," Seto says looking over the photos. "Shinra," he gasps recognizing the symbol in one of the pictures. "Your Grandson's discovered a Shinra instillation." Seeing the men's confusion he can only sigh before he elaborates further. "Shinra was an organization that controlled most of the known world at the time. They had their own Military that they used to oppress the citizens of the world as well as facilities they used to harness Mako Energy from the Earth for use as a power source."

"This Shinra sounds like a powerful organization," Jiraiya says, "What happened to them?"

"Sephiroth," Seto answers, "He was their greatest SOLDIER and ultimately he would lead to their downfall. It was Sephiroth's defection from Shinra and is subsequent attempt at destroying the Planet that led to my Grandfather and his friends fighting and defeating both Sephiroth and Shinra."

"And you say this all happened over two thousand years ago?" the Hokage asks while silently marveling at what he had just learned.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Seto replies. "I wonder…" he trails off as he begins sniffing the air. "Ah there it is," he says before leaping out the window and racing across the roof tops on his way out of Konoha.

0o0o0o0o0

The excavation teams have just uncovered the passageway leading to an elevator shaft when four ANBU appear with the Hokage and his tow companions. "The scent is stronger down there," the large red lion tells the newcomers peering down the elevator shaft. "Looks like he repelled down using the rope," he tells them before leaping down the shaft himself.

At the bottom of the elevator shaft Seto follows his senses as they guide him through the room were one of the Saturation Chambers is currently in use. His right paw rests on a green orb as a faint smile graces his lips. "Found them," he calls to the others. "Looks like a Quake 3 Materia," he says more to himself them to the others before picking the orb up with his mouth and placing it against one of his bracelets where it is then absorbed.

"Careful," he cautions the ANBU about to open the Tube Naruto is in. "There's no telling what my happen so be ready." The chamber opens and its occupant falls forward and into the waiting arms of the Dog-masked ANBU Captain. As the boy's eyes slowly open his normally bright blue eyes seem to glow in the dimly lit room. "SOLDIER," Seto almost whispers seeing the impossibly blue eyes for the first time. "Mako eyes," he says more to himself then to the others in the room. "The eyes of those enhanced with Mako Energy. These are the hallmark of SOLDIER," he continues as if reciting an almost forgotten verse.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And thus ends the first chapter… I know I'm evil but I've got to do something to keep you all coming back for more. Okay cheap tricks aside I wanted to take a moment to say now that while this is a Final Fantasy VII crossover none of the cast of the games will be appearing in this story and YES Sephiroth is DEAD… I wanted to do something original and not just rehashing old crossover ideas.

Also in this story Kyuubi never attacked Konoha and while Bijuu and Jinchuuriki do still exist in this story Kyuubi won't be showing up for quite some time.

I hope you all enjoyed the story thus far and as always please remember to read and review.


	2. Summons and Discoveries

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office grateful that his mother finally let him out of the house after his little mishap

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office grateful that his mother finally let him out of the house after his little _mishap_. From Naruto's point of view the earthquake was only three days ago for the rest of the village it happened nearly two weeks ago. While he could understand his parents' concern and did sort of enjoy their attention and affection he really wanted to go back down into the cave and explore the ruins further.

"Ojijisan when can I go back to the ruins?" he asks the Hokage earning a bemused smirk from the old man.

"One would think after what you'd been through you'd want to stay away from caves for awhile Naruto-kun," the Hokage teases the boy.

"Come on it wasn't that bad," the blonde boy whines. "Besides I find several interesting items and swords down there I want to get a better look at."

"I'm sure you do," his grandfather chuckles. "But first there are a couple people I want you to meet," he informs the boy. "After that we'll see about exploring the ruins further."

"Yatta," Naruto exclaims as he almost jumps out of his chair with his fists pumping in the air.

Naruto's meeting with Jiraiya and Seto while informative proved to be extremely boring to the young boy who couldn't stop thinking about exploring the ruins he had discovered further. That was until the strange talking creature mentioned training.

"You want to train me to be one of these SOLDIER guys?" Naruto asks while his new Mako enriched eyes shine with excitement.

"That's right Naruto-san," Seto tells the young boy. "SOLDIER was Shinra's Elite Military Unit. They were divided into three classes 3rd were the new recruits and made up the bulk of their forces, 2nd were their commanders and assault units while 1st were the best of the best and their most powerful fighters. Each of them was a Master swordsmen and excellent hand to hand fighters. So we'll need to up your training in both fields as well as begin your training in the use of Materia and increasing you Mako Power."

"Cool," Naruto says focusing more on the prospect of being an actual fighter and less on the thought of more training. "But I'm curious," he adds, "If SOLDIERS were so great what happened to them?"

"Shinra," Seto tells him. "Once a SOLDIER was promoted to 1st class they were injected with what was known as Jenova Cells in an attempt to make them the perfect living weapon. Unfortunately this led to them deteriorating both physically and mentally and many turned against Shinra in their insanity and later the planet. After their defeat Shinra stopped their experimentation and with it the SOLDIER program. After SOLDIER shut down Shinra pretty much became nonexistent and simply faded away."

"Okay but even at that Materia was still around," Naruto says, "I mean I found it so why don't more people use it?"

"At first they tried," Seto explains, "But with the rise of Chakra Users it was soon discovered that the two energies could not interact with each other and whenever a Chakra User tried to use Materia then would either burnout their chakra coil to the point of being useless or would end up killing themselves in the process."

"Ouch," Naruto winces grateful for the first time in his life that he could not use chakra. "So when do we begin my training?"

"Your Swordsmanship and Taijutsu training will resume on Monday," the Hokage informs him, "While your additional training will begin once Seto-san and I work out a few more details."

"Alright," Naruto replies before the meeting continues.

0o0o0o0o0

Three years have passed since that fateful day when Naruto discovered the ruins that he now knew to be the former Shinra Capital of Midgar. During that time he learned many new skills beyond what he was told he would learn, chief among them were herbology and potion making. These skills proved to be invaluable to him since they allowed him to make potions that not only restored his physical health but also his Mako Power as well. These potions came in two forms liquid (which he carried in metal canisters to prevent them breaking in the field) and pill (which he carried in a metal case to prevent him from losing them).

Naruto also learned not only the different types and colors of Materia but also the different ways these types Materia interacted with each other. He learned that Magic Materia (which included fire, ice, lightning and earth Materia) could be junctioned with Support Materia (such as All and Counter Attack) to increase their effectiveness.

Also in that time the Ruins of Midgar had been completely excavated and anything of any significant value or use had been removed and the Ruins filled in to prevent any further exploration, much to Naruto's dismay. The Mako Saturation Chambers, Materia, Weapons and Armor recovered from the Ruins had been moved to a Restricted Section of ANBU HQ for further study.

It was agreed that Seto would Head an Experimental Pilot Program consisting of Naruto and an older boy with a similar disability known as Rock Lee to study the viability of integrating a fully funded SOLDIER Program into Konoha's Military. To ensure total secrecy of the Program Naruto and Lee moved into ANBU HQ and converted a Dojo into a private gym.

0o0o0o0o0

By the time Lee's Academy Class was preparing to graduate both Lee and Naruto had already completed several missions under the watchful eyes of Seto, both their Senseis as well as several ANBU. Each had earned the Rank of SOLDIER 2nd Class and were now standing in the Hokage's office awaiting their first unsupervised Mission.

The Hokage's eyes travel over the two boys before him and he can't help but smile at seeing how far they have both come in such a short time. At the beginning of this little Project both young boys had been told they could never be shinobi because they lacked the required chakra. Now each was a competent SOLDIER capable of facing a large number of strong opponents and returning home to tell the tale.

The two boys were dressed in the newly designated uniform for a SOLDIER 2nd Class which consisted of black steel-toed combat boots baggy violet pants held up with two black leather belts with extra pockets for Materia potions and other items along with a sleeveless violet sweater shirt under a special harness with black shoulder pads that connected to a larger belt over the other two with the kanji of Soldier. The harness formed an X in the back with a special metallic circle in the center which held each boy's Buster Sword in place.

One each of their wrists was a large metal bracelet containing four Materia and in the blade of each of their swords were two additional Materia. Naruto's Buster Sword held one yellow and one red Materia junctioned together to allow him to summon a Monster twice in a row. The bracelet on his right wrist contained a green Materia junctioned to another yellow Materia allowing for the casting two Magic Attacks in a row with two additional non-junctioned yellow Materia that allowed him to either Steal from an opponent or to Mimic whatever Materia powered attack Lee uses in combat. The bracelet on his left wrist was configured much the same as the one on his right except instead of two additional yellow Materia it had two non-junctioned green Materia.

Lee's Buster Sword had a green Materia junctioned to a purple Materia allowing him to channel the power of the green Materia into his Buster Sword for Elemental attacks. The bracelets he wore were identical to Naruto's allowing them both to use their attacks in tandem with the others.

The most noticeable change in appearance among the two was Lee. Following his time in the Mako Saturation Chamber Lee's eyes had gone from a dark mahogany to an almost glowing hazel. Also Lee's wild hair short hair with its small ponytail was now a flowing mane reaching to the center of his back.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present the Hokage hands his grandson the scroll containing their next Mission. "Remnants have been spotted in the forests surrounding Milam," he informs them. "While they have yet to attack the village itself they have attacking travelers in the area."

"We'll take care of them Hokage-sama," Lee replies taking the Mission scroll from his partner before reading over it himself. In the years since the reintroduction of Mako and Materia monsters known as Remnants have begun to popup all over the Elemental Countries and most were weak and posed no real threat to trained Shinobi their numbers have been steadily increasing.

"The report mentioned a strange glow coming from the mountains in that area," Naruto comments to Lee as they leave the Hokage's office.

"You think their might be a Mako source in the area?" Lee asks his blonde partner.

"Might be," Naruto replies, "It's worth checking out."

"Hai," Lee says as they make their way towards the gate. "It never hurts to be sure," he adds with a bright smile. "A new Mako source means a chance of finding new Materia."

"Let's finish the Mission first," Naruto tells him with a chuckle at his friend's growing excitement. "Then we can investigate the lead."

"YOSH," Lee exclaims. "Race you," he says before taking off at a full run with a laughing Naruto close behind him.

0o0o0o0o0

"Deathclaws," Naruto curses as he dodges a blow from the large six armed creature before him. "They just had to be Deathclaws." Intercepting the deadly spike at the end of one of the creature's six arms with his Buster Sword he brings his right hand up to his face as a fiery red glow begins to form in his palm. Leaping back he extends his arm towards the monster. "FIRAGA," he yells out as three large fireballs home in on the Remnant reducing it to a pile of ash.

Looking towards his partner he finds Lee's flaming sword slashing through his own enemy ending the creature's life. "That's it for those four," Lee says as he returns his now normal weapon to his back. "Now all that's left is clearing out the nest."

"You're having way too much fun," Naruto groans as they begin following the creatures' very obvious trail back towards its source.

An hour later they come to a cave and judging from the animal and human remains quickly deduce that it is obviously the creatures' nest. "God this place reeks," Naruto groans using the top of his shirt to cover his nose. "Let's get this over with before I gag," he adds as they move deeper into the cave.

0o0o0o0o0

"Please tell me that was the last of them," Naruto nearly whines as he leans against a wall of the cave. He takes out two small metal canisters and tosses one to Lee before opening his own and taking downing its contents in one swig.

"I think so," Lee replies before taking a swig from the offered canister. Just as the two boys are about to leave the cave an unearthly reddish glow catches their attention. "Naruto-kun, check it out," he says pointing towards the source of the glow. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A Summon Materia," Naruto explains moving over to touch the red glowing orb on the floor. As soon as he touches it however the world around them begins to change and warp until they are no longer in the cave but in some kind of volcanic cavern.

"Crap it's Ifrit," Lee cries out before franticly drawing his Buster Sword and removing the Green Materia on the blade. "Damn it where did I put that Blizzaga?"

"Forget Blizzaga," Naruto exclaims barely dodging a massive fireball from the Summon Creature, "We need Shiva." As Lee's icy blade connects with the fiery Summon Naruto quickly replaces the red Materia in his own sword with another before holding the large blade parallel to the ground with his left hand pressed against its back. Channeling his Mako Power he activates both Materia in the sword calling up his own Summon Monster to aid them.

"Lee now," Naruto calls out to his partner as an icy wind begins to blow through the cavern creating a large ice spike infront of him. Acknowledging the signal Lee jumps out of the way before holding up his left hand infront of his face while channeling his Mako Power into the Mimic Materia.

As the ice spike shatters a beautiful female creature emerges from the debris and spinning around she summons a large amount of icy cold wind between her palms before leveling her arms towards Ifrit. A large ball of ice forms in place of vortex of wind before sailing towards the fiery Summon freezing everything in its path.

After the first attack Shiva fades from the battle only to be summoned once more due to the effects of the Command Materia junctioned to the Summon Materia Naruto used. Ifrit is once again assaulted by the icy summon before the effects of Lee's own Command Materia kick in and Mimic Naruto's double Summon attack.

Four consecutive powerful assaults from the Summon Materia prove to be too much for Ifrit to withstand and in a fiery explosion returning the world to normal. Once more in the cave Naruto picks up the Summon Materia and puts it in one of his pockets before looking at an excited Lee. "YOSH that was fun," Lee cries bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Let's investigate the Mako source next."

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Lee arrive at the mountain after nearly a day of traveling and are surprised by what they find. Inside the mountain is a large Mako enriched lake giving life to white, almost crystal-like, leafless trees. "I think we've found it," Naruto tells Lee as they continue exploring the cave. "I think we've finally found our new base."

"Seto-Sensei will be pleased," his partner tells him. "He's been looking for a place this rich in Mako energy for awhile."

"Hai," Naruto replies as they make their way towards the top of the mountain. "This place certainly is that. It's also got more then enough room for a large force plus the mountain would provide excellent protection." Coming out at the top of the Mountain they find a simple Mako pond with a small green Materia lying at the bottom. Picking up the Materia Naruto tosses it to Lee. "This one's yours," he says before standing up so they can leave. "Let's head home and report what we've found."

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I'm going to end things here since the next part leads into the next chapter. With Lee now part of the SOLDIER program there is going to be a major change to the line-up of the Genin Teams. What changes have I made? Well you'll just have to wait until next time to find out. Also I wanted to say now, while I'm thinking about it, that just because Naruto and Lee are different and stronger then they were in the series they are in NO WAY over-powered. They are still young and have a lot of room for improvement. Also as the story progresses they will find both beings and monsters stronger then they are.

That's bout it for now so as always please remember to Read and Review.

Later

Raven


	3. Meeting Team Gai

It has now been one year since Naruto and Lee's discovery of the Mako Lake

Making his way through the forest SOLDIER 1st Class Naruto Namikaze finds himself reflecting on some of the events since his first Unsupervised Mission with his former Partner Rock Lee almost a year ago. While the two boys were still very good friends the drastic increase in Remnant activity over the past year combined with their promotions six months ago meant that the only two members of SOLDIER now had to take Solo Missions in order to keep the ever growing Monster population under control and would only work together if a particular Mission was deemed too dangerous for either SOLDIER to handle alone.

Their Promotion also brought with it a change in the Uniform the boys wore. The Rank of SOLDIER 1st Class came with its own Official Uniform which was a black version of their SOLDIER 2nd Class Uniform but with a few modifications to their equipment. The changes were the fact that both of their Bracelets now had to Junction slots instead of the 2nd Class' one and their Buster Swords were also given a second set of Junction slots allowing them to not only equip a second set of Junction Materia but to also equip two extra Materia to the weapon. The Promotion to 1st Class also carried with it the option of having their own Unofficial Uniform and equipment custom made for them but at their own expense.

Naruto, who had opted to go with the Official Uniform for the time being, was nearing his intended destination when he remembers how their Leader reacted to the news of their discovery, or rather how Naruto himself had reacted to their Leader's reaction.

0o0o0o0o0_**Flashback**_ 0o0o0o0o0

_While Seto was pleased with their discovery the location was still deemed unusable for their new base and Naruto didn't take the rejection of their suggestion very well. "I don't understand," Naruto nearly yells at their Leader, "That place would be perfect for us."_

"_If we were to operate independently of Konoha and had our own resources then yes it would," Seto replies. "However, since we are not independent and do not have the necessary resource to be independent we can not use the cavern."_

"_Money," Naruto growls, "It all comes down to money."_

"_That's not entirely true," the old beast tells his subordinate. "We lack the support staff needed to maintain a facility of our own and a blacksmith with the necessary skills and experience required to create, repair and maintain the weapons and armor our forces would require."_

"_So we're stuck in ANBU HQ until Ojijisan can convince the Council to support us financially," the blonde groans. While he has nothing personally against the members of the Council as a rule he has a general dislike of politics._

"_In a nut shell…Yes," Seto replies with a soft chuckle. "Now come on and let's get back to your training."_

0o0o0o0o0_**End Flashback**_0o0o0o0o0

The young SOLDIER is brought out of his musings by a kunai impaling itself in the ground between his feet. "Identify yourself," a female voice demands from the direction the kunai had come from.

"SOLDIER 1st Class Naruto Namikaze here to provide assistance for Genin Team Nine," he informs the kunoichi.

"SOLDIER," the kunoichi replies, "Never heard of them. Leave this area now before I'm forced to hurt you."

"Sorry but my orders will not allow that," he tells her as he begins channeling his Mako Power into a yellow Materia in the bracelet on his right wrist. As the ability of the Materia begins to take effect he can't help but smirk at the information the Sense Materia feeds into his Mind's Eye. "Send the Uchiha to fetch your Jounin," he tells her. "I'll wait."

"How…how did…" the kunoichi stammers before speaking to her teammate. "Sasuke-san, please go get Gai-Sensei," she asks while keeping her eyes on the stranger, "Neji and I will keep an eye on this guy." The Uchiha only snorts before taking off through the trees on his way to fetch their eccentric Sensei.

0o0o0o0o0

"NARUTO-KUN," The loud cry of Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast as the Taijutsu Master's eyes falls on his former student. "YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN AS BRGHTLY AS EVER MY FORMER STUDENT."

"It's good to see you again too Gai-Sensei," Naruto replies while trying to rub the ringing out of his ears. "You requested back-up," he inquires handing the Jounin a small scroll.

"Hai I did," the green spandex wearing shinobi replies taking the scroll before reading it over. "You were not in Konoha?" he asks noting the size of the scroll.

"No I wasn't," Naruto replies. "I was finishing up another Mission in the area when the currier bird delivered the Orders," the blonde tells him.

"What Mission could a dobe like you have in this area?" Sasuke asks. "Picking trash off the road?"

"Sasuke-kun your attitude and disrespect are most Un-Youthful," the Uchiha's Sensei tells him. "As punishment you will run fifty laps around the island so that you may repair your Flames of Youth."

"Hai Gai-Sensei," Sasuke groans before taking off to complete his punishment. As much as Sasuke may dislike the man even the Uchiha could not deny the results of the training he has received over the past year under Gai's guidance.

0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke was currently finishing his 45th lap around the small Island of Wave when he began to reflect on the changes in his life following his early graduation from the Academy last year. At first the Uchiha heir had resented the fact that he was placed on a Genin Team under the eccentric Jounin but after only two months of intense training with the Taijutsu Master Sasuke was unable to unlock his Kekkei Genkai and after a further two months he had a fully matured Sharingan.

His largest complaint about his eccentric Sensei, aside from the fact that the man was completely insane, was the distinct lack of Ninjutsu he was being taught. When confronted by his student's displeasure the Jounin's response was not at all what the Genin had expected.

0o0o0o0o0_**Flashback**_0o0o0o0o0

"_So you think I'm trying to hold you back is that it Sasuke-kun?" Gai asks his disgruntled student._

"_Yes I do," the Uchiha answers. "In all the time we've been training you haven't taught me a single Jutsu."_

"_And why do you want to learn Jutsus?" his Sensei inquires. "I thought your goal was to defeat Itachi-san and then rebuild your clan."_

"_It is and I can't do that if you don't start training me so I can become stronger," Sasuke accuses. _

"_But I have been training you to become stronger Sasuke-kun," the Jounin replies with a knowing smile. "Tell you what," Gai begins before the Uchiha can respond, "Let's have a sparring session. If you can land a hit I'll teach you every Jutsu I know," he says causing the young prodigy's eyes to widen. "But if you can't hit me then you have to run 50 laps around Konoha on your hands every day for a week."_

0o0o0o0o0_**End Flashback**_0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke groans at the memory of the humiliation he felt after losing the wager to his Sensei to say nothing of the pain he felt at the end of what he dubbed the '_Week of Hell_'. Yet even as angry as he was at the humiliation caused by walking around Konoha a total of 350 times on his hands there was no denying the additional strength and durability his arms had acquired once the pain went away.

'_The man may be a total nut-case_,' Sasuke thinks to himself. '_But his methods yield results_,' he mentally acknowledges. Even though his Uchiha pride would never allow him to actually acknowledge the man verbally, Konoha's Last Uchiha was intelligent enough to recognize the results his Sensei's training methods have had on his physical abilities.

In the year since joining Team Gai his speed, stamina and strength have increased exponentially to the point that his Taijutsu was on par with those of most mid to high level Chunnins even without his Sharingan active. Of course all they ever worked on was Taijutsu since Gai-Sensei continued to refuse to teach his team anything else. Sasuke's arsenal of Jutsus was limited to the few low to mid-level Katon Jutsus he had managed to learn from his Clan's scrolls as well as the handful of techniques he had copied while watching other Shinobis' Training Sessions.

Another groan escapes his throat as he remembers how upset his Sensei had been when he had been caught spying on a pair of Jounins training a few months back.

0o0o0o0o0_**Flashback**_0o0o0o0o0

"_I am ashamed of you Sasuke-kun," an irritated Gai informs his student. "I have done everything in my power to try and teach you the value of hard work and determination and you repay me by __**STEALING**__ the Jutsus that your fellow Shinobi have worked long and hard to Master. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_I wasn't trying to steal anything," the Uchiha says defiantly only to be stopped by a glare from his Sensei. "Okay so I was trying to Copy a few of their Jutsus," Sasuke finally admits after being caught, "But the speed in which they fought was incredible and their seal speed was just so fast that even with the Sharingan active I was only barely able to follow one or two Jutsus enough to Copy them before I was caught." _

"_Hai," Gai sighs shaking his head slowly at his student's admission. "What you saw was power and intensity of a sparing match between a pair of true Jounins," he tells the young boy. "Itachi-san is even more powerful then the two you were watching," he adds seeing Sasuke's eyes widen at the revelation._

"_Sasuke-kun," he says placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I can train you to condition your body withstand the stress of moving at the speeds required to fight someone with the Sharingan as well as the methods needed to defeat the Sharingan itself." The slight glimmer of hope in the raven-haired boy's eyes does not go unnoticed by his Sensei. "It will not be easy and it will take time to learn everything I have to teach you," Gai says earning a nod from the Genin, "But I will only teach you if you are willing to listen to everything I say and __**ONLY**__ if you are truly willing to work hard and give it everything you have."_

"_I am willing to do whatever it takes Gai-Sensei," Sasuke tells him with a steely look of determination in his onyx eyes._

"_Then I am willing to train you on one condition," the Taijutsu Master tells his young student. "That you never __**steal**__ another Jutsu from a fellow Konoha Shinobi ever again. If you want to learn their techniques then you ask them to teach you. If they refuse then you respect their wishes but under no circumstances are you to ever steal the Jutsus of a comrade. Do you understand me?"_

"_Hai Gai-Sensei," Sasuke replies._

0o0o0o0o0_**End Flashback**_0o0o0o0o0

That was almost six months ago and true to his word Sasuke had stopped spying on his fellow Konoha-nin. Of course this was due largely to the fact that Gai had increased his training regiment to the point that Sasuke would be so exhausted after training that he usually collapsed as soon as he got home each night.

Also during his year with Team Gai Sasuke despite his better judgment found himself becoming somewhat more sociable around his Teammates. While neither of them was exactly what he would call a friend he find them both to be competent Shinobi and worked well together with no discernable difficulties.

When he first met them he was pleasantly surprised, although he would never admit it, to find out that Ten-Ten could careless about going out on a date with him and that Neji seemed to be on roughly the same level as he himself was. It was these initial observations that allowed him to give his older Teammates an actual chance to demonstrate their abilities rather then simply dismissing them as either a hindrance or a waste of his precious time.

In Neji he found a worthy rival with whom he could continually gauge his progress against. Each boy was praised by the village as being a Genius and Prodigy but to the other they were a worthy rival and measuring stick. While neither boy would willing admit it their existed a silent acknowledgement of skill and respect between the two.

In Ten-Ten Sasuke finally found a Kunoichi that didn't faun on him or hang of his every word. It was in a word, refreshing, to say the least. Sasuke found Ten-Ten to be a competent Weapon User and training partner when he wanted to practice on improving his intuitive reaction. He also found her to be charming and intelligent, although he'd never tell anyone. While he was no where near being attracted to her, in any sense of the word, he found that he could stand being around without the headaches and annoyances that he usually associated with his Fangirls.

All in all each member of Team Gai brought something to the table and each was an indispensable part of the Team's overall success as an up and coming Combat Unit. While each member of the Team was a very capable close-quarters fighter Neji served as the team's tracker, scout and strategist while Sasuke offered close to mid-ranged Jutsu support and Ten-Ten provided mid to long ranged weapons cover.

Both Sasuke's reflection and punishment are interrupted when he notices the dark plume of smoke rising over the tops of the trees ahead of him. Quickly tapping the button on the radio each member of his team wore when on Missions, he contacts the rest of his squad. "Red to Home-Base," he says using his designated codename. "Red to Home-Base, come-in Home-Base."

"Home-Base, here," a female voice answers. "Panda speaking," Ten-Ten tells him using her codename. "Go ahead Red."

"Smoke detected in Sector 8," Sasuke informs her. "I'm moving to investigate. Suggest going to alert status one until I identify the source."

"Acknowledged," Ten-Ten responds over the radio. "Proceed with caution," she says before the line goes dead ending their conversation.

0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke moves through the forest towards the source of the ever growing cloud of black smoke. As he progresses the forest gives way to a swampy area. Finally Sasuke comes across to what appears to be a burning tree house with several odd creatures flying around making some sort of strange laughing sound. The creatures look to be made out of fire and are circling around two men with swords trying desperately to protect a shorter man shouting threats at the strange creatures.

Activating his Sharingan Sasuke moves closer to get a better look at what's going on. As he does he taps the button on his radio once again. "Red to Home-Base," he says trying not to laugh as the sleeve of one of the swordsmen's shirt catches fire from just toughing one of the creatures. "Source located in Sector 9," he informs his Teammates. "Subject Gatou identified," he adds with an amused smirk as the _feared_ gangster runs around in a circle flapping his arms like a deranged chicken screaming with his butt on fire. "Subject is currently being attacked by Remnants," he relays, "Requesting assistance." Although the request goes against everything he was taught as a child his experiences with fighting monsters over the last few months were enough to convince him that he couldn't handle more then two or three of the smaller ones on his own and right now the creatures had him at a numerical disadvantage.

"In route now," a male voice calls over the radio. Sasuke simply smirks as he continues to watch the carnage before him as he waits for his Team to arrive.

0o0o0o0o0

"Bombs," Naruto groans as he along with the rest of Team Gai enter the area. "Why did it have to be Bombs?"

"Is something wrong Naruto-san," Ten-Ten asks the young SOLDIER.

"Nothing a good dose of Blizzaga can't fix," Naruto replies a flirty smirk. "You guys take care of Gatou and his men," he tells them, "And I'll take care of the Remnants."

"How can a Dobe like you take care of these monsters by yourself?" Sasuke asks with an arrogant smirk which is quickly removed when Naruto holds out his right hand towards the large group of fiery creatures. A green and a yellow orb in his bracelet glow as an icy wind begins swirling around infront of his palm before two large boulders of ice appear over the Bombs. The boulders of ice drop on the monsters destroying three each. "Oh…that's how." Sasuke says before moving with his Team to capture the Crime Boss.

The whole incident takes less then three minutes to resolve once reinforcements arrive. With Gatou and his two thugs in custody, Zabuza too injured to fight and Haku severely outnumbered the Nuke-nin Gatou hired to kill Tazuna surrender with out a fight. With their Mission completed Team Gai decides to remain in Wave until Tazuna's bridge is finished and use the remainder of their time in the village as a sort of Training Vacation.

The night that Gatou was caught Naruto and Ten-Ten remained behind with Haku to guard the bridge builder and his family while Gai, Sasuke, Neji and a, courtesy of Naruto's Curaga Materia, fully healed Zabuza paid the rest of Gatou's men an unwelcomed visit. After either kill, capturing of running off the rest of Gatou's thugs they cleaned out the man's safe and divided the money (minus the payments for their Missions)and properties it held among the people of Wave while sending the deeds and stocks for Gatou's legitimate companies to the Country's Daimyo.

That was nearly a week ago and already there was a noticeable improvement in the small Country and her citizens. With no reason to stick around Zabuza and Haku left shortly after receiving their money even though their Mission was a failure. Naruto also left soon after taking Konoha's share for the C turned A-Ranked Mission back to the village with him along with a request from the Daimyo of Wave for Daimyo of Fire Country to send troops to take Gatou and his men to Prison to await trail since Wave was so small and poor they didn't have their own Judicial System, yet.

To show their gratitude the people of the Land of Wave decided to name their new bridge "The Great Konoha Bridge."

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So what did you all think? I know that it's another one of my short chapters but hey, I wrote everything I want to write for this chapter and can't see any reason to add anything else. As always please remember to Read and Review. _**Later**_ - _Raven_


	4. The Council Meeting

_**A/N:**_ _Before I begin I want to let everyone know that I have deactivated Anonymous Reviews due to my recent stance against flamers that lack the courage to log-in so that I can respond to them properly. While it isn't an issue with most of my stories (including this one) I do apologize for any inconveniences this may cause. For anyone that may not know what I'm talking about please look at the last chapter of my Master of Puppets story for my rant as it will explain everything._

_Damn has it really been more than five months since I've updated this story? Sorry about the extremely long delay but this story is actually a collaboration with a friend of mine and given how hectic our lives have been recently we've had very little chance to get together and actually talk much less try and work on this story. As a result it's sadly been woefully neglected in favor of my other stories. _

_This chapter has been nagging at me for awhile considering how the last chapter ended and given the fact that I've actually neglected the Council views or input on the SOLDIER program I thought it was about time they met Naruto, Lee and Seto face to face._

_Now on with our story…_

0o0o0o0o0

Nearly three months have passed since Naruto's return from Wave Country and both he and Lee were enjoying their first day off together in months and with all the Foreign Dignitaries and visitors in town for the Finals of the Chunin Selection Exams all nonessential Missions were currently suspended as all available Shinobi were reassigned to help with the increased security around the village.

The boys are both enjoying their little break from hunting Remnants by having a quick workout in their private Gym while trying to figure out were they would go for lunch. "I still say we go to Ichiraku," Naruto tells his best friend between leg lifts.

The particular piece of equipment he is currently using is actually fairly simple as it only consists of two three inch leather straps suspended from the ceiling. The straps act as slings for his arms while a special rig straps his legs together while dangling two fifty pound weights between his feet that the user then lifts parallel to the ground.

"But we had Ramen last time," Lee reminds the ramen addicted blonde between push-ups. Lee's own piece of exercise equipment, if it can be called that, is actually three cement cubes arranged in a triangle formation allowing him to place his hands on the front two cubes while placing his feet on the third. This set up allows him to sink halfway below the tops of the blocks to bring his face only three inches from the floor. What make this exercise so challenging are the four large iron disks in the center of his back totaling a hundred pounds

"So what's your point," Naruto asks completing his two hundredth leg lift before dropping to the thankfully reinforced concrete floor and sitting down so he can un-strap his leg weights.

"My point is," Lee grunts as he finishes his own set of two hundred push-ups before shrugging the weights off so he can stand up properly and look down at his partner. "Let's try somewhere else for a change."

"How about the Korean Barbeque place Uncle Asuma always uses," Naruto asks standing up.

"Sounds like a plan," Lee replies tossing his fellow SOLDIER 1st Class a towel. As the boys make their way towards the showers they pass the other pieces of exercise equipment in the small Gym including a rowing machine, a treadmill and stair climbing machine along with a weight bench and dumbbell rack. Each piece of equipment is designed and used to not only to tighten and tone their muscles but also improve their cardio while preventing them from becoming too bulky so as to maintain the type of lithe agile body needed for their line of work.

As they approach the door Seto enters the room. "Good you're both here," their Leader begins. "The Hokage has informed me that the Council wishes a word with us," he informs them. "Meet me in the Main Entrance in ten minutes," he says before leaving the bys to shower and change.

0o0o0o0o0

Complying with their Leader's instructions Naruto and Lee change into their new Personal uniforms and are soon walking with the large reddish lion-like creature towards the Hokage Tower. They basic design of their new outfits is that of the Official SODIER Uniform with the simple addition of sleeveless trench coats. These along with their identical armguards serve to identify and unite them as the Combat Unit that they truly are while their different colors and swords reflect their own unique personalities.

The armguards they both wear on each arm are specially designed to junction every Materia in them so as to optimize their effectiveness in combat. The custom harness that each boy wears is also specially designed to Junction their Materia in such a manner as to both augment their own natural combat abilities as well as counter the effects of the attacks of the stronger Remnants they frequently encounter. While they share these commonalities Naruto prefers the Long Sword and black coloring of his uniform to that of the Buster Sword and forest green coloring Lee so adores.

As they enter the Tower all eyes turn towards them, much like the eyes of everyone they passed during their brief trip. However unlike with the citizens they passed on their way towards the Tower most of those present have at least seen them before when they either came to receive a new Mission or returned from the successful completion of said Mission. Ignoring the stares and muffled whispers of those they pass the group makes their way towards the Council Chamber and without waiting for permission enter the room intruding on the Meeting already in progress.

0o0o0o0o0

"What is the meaning of this," one of the Civilian Members of the Council demands. "Who are you and what business do you have interrupting our meeting."

"SOLIDERS 1st Class Naruto Namikaze and Rock Lee along with our Leader Seto reporting as instructed," Naruto answers the man in a professional tone.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," the Hokage says. "Now if there are no further questions then we can begin," he tells everyone present. "Seto," he begins addressing the Leader of the SOLDIER Program. "The Council has requested not only a demonstration of Naruto and Lee's abilities but also that you train several of Konoha's shinobi in the use of Materia," he informs the creature.

"Impossible," Naruto answers for their Leader.

"You will not speak out of turn young man," Homura tells his former Teammate's adopted grandson.

"With all due respect Homura oji-sama," the blonde SOLDIER begins. "But it is impossible for a Shinobi to ever use Mako Energy," he informs the entire Council, "And without Mako Energy they could never use Materia."

"Why is it impossible for a Shinobi to use this Mako Energy as you call it," Shibi Aburame inquires.

"Because they use Chakra," Seto answers for his young charge shocking many in the room with his ability to speak. "Mako Energy comes from the Lifestream while Chakra comes from the Shinobi's own body," he informs them. "As potent as these two energies are the human body cannot hope to contain both at the same time."

"Then how is it that these two can use this Mako Energy," Hiashi Hyuuga asks them.

"Because both Lee and I were born unable to use Chakra," Naruto informs the Clan Head. "Due to a genetic birth defect our Chakra Systems were rendered useless meaning that we would never be Shinobi."

"As a result they were both ideal candidates for SOLDIER," Seto informs the Council.

"And what exactly is SOLDIER," Koharu asks the odd creature before them. "And why is it that none of us have even heard of it until now?"

Seto begins to explain to the entire Council about Shinra's original SOLDIER Program as well as the history behind the fall of Shinra and the rise of Chakra users. At the end of his explanation they were all left in awe of what they had learned as well as filled with many more questions then they originally had before the meeting had begun while a few, such as Danzo, were beginning to see the potential applications and implications having such a powerful Military force such as SOLDIER presented.

"I take it that I am correct in assuming that while this Mako Saturation Chamber could potentially kill any Shinobi that used it, it could also enable a non-Shinobi to use this Materia you told us about," Danzo asks as the beginnings of a plan begin to form in his head.

"Yes and no," Seto answers carefully. "In order to work properly anyone that enters the Chamber must first be completely unable to use Chakra at all," he tells them. "If they are able to mold even just a little Chakra then the Chamber would completely burn out their Chakra System and could possibly kill them in the process."

"So then most children from a Shinobi Clan are out while most of the civilian children could be still be considered for entry into this Program," Hiashi asks slightly disappointed, although it doesn't show on his impassive face, that none of the Villages Clans could have SOLDIERS in their own Ranks.

"Not necessarily," Seto points out. "Remember that there are children born to Shinobi Clans that are unable to mold Chakra while there are also children born to Civilian parents the can."

"So it all depends on the child's inability to use Chakra that would determine if they could enter SOLDIER or not," Shikaku Nara asks actually finding this meeting nowhere near as Troublesome as they normally are.

"That is correct," Seto answers. "Only those completely unable to even mold Chakra can absorb the Mako Energy required to use Materia."

"But what about the possibility of non-SOLDIER Mako Users," Tsume Inuzuka inquires.

"From my understanding none currently exist," Seto tells her. "To my knowledge the only functioning Mako Saturation Chamber currently in existence is in our possession and thus far only Naruto and Lee have used it."

"But there is a possibility," Shibi points out. "After all you yourself said that you acquired yours from the excavated ruins under Konoha," he reminds them. "It could be possible that another such ruin might exist elsewhere in the world."

"It is possible," Seto concedes mentally kicking himself for not considering such a possibility until now.

"I believe that we have gotten a little ahead of ourselves," the Hokage states bringing the conversation back to the reason for their meeting in the first place. "Seto-san it is time to take SOLDIER Public like we had discussed," Sarutobi says. "I believe that an exhibition of Lee and Naruto's abilities during the Finals of the Chunin Exams in two days would be the ideal setting."

"That will be acceptable," Seto informs the aging village Leader. With that decided the meeting quickly comes to an end and as the Council files out of the room many of them begin making their own plans as to the initial start of the Official SOLDIER Program as well as looking forward to actually seeing the young SOLDIER 1st Classes in action. Yes the Finals promised to be truly spectacular this year although none of them could even begin to imagine just how spectacular things would actually be.

0o0o0o0o0

_**A/N:**_ Well that certainly went better then I expected although I may have just written myself into the proverbial corner with that last part. Oh well that's all part of the fun when writing these kind of stories. I know it was on the short side but I wanted to save the Finals as the Exhibition Match and the Invasion for the next chapter.

It will be interesting to see how Orochimaru and the rest of the Shinobi World react to Lee and Naruto's little demonstration. It will also be interesting to see what else I can come up with for our young Heroes as I have now just unlocked a whole new world of possibilities during the Council Meeting.

Guess we'll all have to find out what happens as the story progresses so until next time…

Later

Raven


	5. Goodbye

**_DO NOT REVIEW... REPEAT... DO NOT REVIEW_**

Due to a lack of modivation and lose of interest in the Mangas I'm giving up on my currentnaruto stories. I know this is going to piss alot of you off but I'm sorry. The main reason I write these stories is for my own creativity and entertainment and since I can't bring myself to do either at the moment it's only right that I walk away...

I apologize to all of you that have enjoyed reading my stories stories so much but I just don't have it in me to continue, I'm sorry.

Anyone wanting to continue from where I've left off is welcomed and anyone wishing to use anything found in my stories is also welcomed. Consider this your permission for whatever you wish to use for your own stories or permission to adopt any of my stories you wish.

~Good-bye~  
Raven

**_DO NOT REVIEW... REPEAT... DO NOT REVIEW_**


End file.
